The present invention relates to floor mats and in particular to a mat comprising crossed, interlocking flexible strips which is provided with a plurality of insert elements locked in the interstitial spaces between the strips and arranged in a decorative or informational design.
In instances where floor mats are used, it is often desirable to convey information. For example, at the entrances to corporate offices, the use of the company name or symbol on the mat located at the entrance door serves to identify the building with the company and is beneficial from the standpoint of public relations and advertising. Similarly, the door mat at the entrance to a private home may be personalized with the owner's name or initials. In a more practical application, a long runner may be provided with indicia directing persons from one place to another, as in the case of public buildings which are often visited by persons who are not familiar with the locations of the various offices. In industrial installations where mats are often employed to lessen the fatigue of workers who are required to stand in front of their machines for hours at a time, the mats may be provided with indicia which identify the particular work station. Of course, the mat need not convey information but may merely be decorated so as to be esthetically pleasing.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,307,317 relates to a flexible mat which is comprised of interlocking longitudinal and transverse strips in a grid-like configuration wherein all of the strips are substantially identical in size and shape. Specifically, the strips have longitudinally spaced openings alternating with notches on their upper and lower edges and the mat is assembled by threading one set of strips through the openings of the other set such that the notches of the first set interlock therewith. In the assembled mat, each interstitial space will include a pair of aligned unused openings extending in one direction and pairs of aligned unused notches on the upper and lower edges extending in a direction perpendicular to that of the openings. As set forth in the aforementioned patent, the unused openings provide localized softer regions which render the mat more comfortable in use, the unused notches on the upper surface enhance the frictional characteristics of the mat, and the unused notches on the lower surface assist in drainage. The aforesaid U.S. Pat. No. 3,307,317 is expressly incorporated herein by reference.